Un brin de folie que chacun porte en soi
by Nanashi Himeji
Summary: Le monde a bien changé ces dernières années. Et si tout ne s'était passer comme dans les livres d'histoires ? Si la vérité n'était pas si simple ? DM/HP et SM/JP. Présence de lemon fréquent, mpreg, violence et langage un peu cru. Allusion à des viols. Fond d'humour.
1. Bienvenue Miss Stern

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Sachez d'abord qu'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas pour mon plus grand malheur et est l'heure de Mrs Rowling. Ensuite c'est une fiction **M et yaoi (couple homosexuel) **donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ! (présence de violence, de lemons réguliers et evocation de viol). De plus, **présence de mpreg**. **Les caractères de certains personnages sont modifiés mais cela est expliqué par l'histoire ! **

Les couples principaux sont **Harry/Draco** et **Scorpius/James, **il y en aura d'autres bien sur et nos petits couples ne se formeront pas de suite. Cette fiction se passe en **2021, soit 22 ans apres la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort ! **

Sinon un grand merci à mes bêta d'amour !

**UNE DERNIERE CHOSE IMPORTANTE ! **

**JE CONSIDERE QUE LES QUESTIONS QUE VOUS VOUS POSEZ SUR L'HISTOIRE SONT EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANTES ! VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ADRESSEZ AUX PERSONNAGES DIRECTEMENT (ex : Draco : pourquoi xxxxxxxxxx ?) VIA LES REVIEWS ET LEUR POSER VOS QUESTIONS. (merci de ne pas "spoiler" les personnages sur ce qu'ils ne savent pas. Dans ce cas la, je ne répondrais pas.) JE REPONDRAI AU DEBUT DU CHAPITRE SUIVANT ET PAR MP.**

Ah oui, et encore une dernière chose ! Je posterai chaque chapitre le 17 du mois !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue Miss Stern<p>

_Lundi 3 Septembre 2021_

- Chers élèves. Nous voilà enfin réunis pour cette nouvelle année. Une année scolaire riche d'examens, de rencontres et de magie. Soyez fiers d'être élèves de cette prestigieuse académie qu'est Poudlard. Maintenant, il est temps de procéder à la répartition.

Celui qui venait de s'adresser aux élèves était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond tressés. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire brodée d'un D.M. Il se rassit dans le grand trône couleur or. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme du même âge, aux cheveux noirs broussailleux. Il n'était vêtu que d'une tenue de cuir noire ajustée. On pouvait remarquer de nombreuses lames camouflées entre les vêtements fins et son corps musclé. Il tourna la tête vers le beau blond.

- Ce discours, tu devais le sortir APRES la répartition…

Le blond sourit et haussa des épaules. Le brun se leva à son tour. Des filles rougirent devant lui. Il n'aimait pas être remarqué. Il n'était pas fait pour parader. La discrétion faisait partie de son travail et faire rougir des étudiantes encore pucelles ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il leur jeta un regard meurtrier avant de lancer un sort qui fit apparaitre le Choixpeau sur un tabouret. Le Choixpeau récita son éternel speech parodié par le brun. Les enfants ne pouvaient quitter ces deux hommes du regard. Tout le monde sorcier les connaissait. Des génies pour certains, des héros voire des modèles pour d'autres. Ils étaient des légendes vivantes. Harry Potter, membre des opérations spéciales, Auror en charge de l'assassinat et de l'espionnage, un homme devenu froid et dangereux avec le temps. Puis Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait sauvé le Survivant, un génie de la médicomagie, nommé directeur du département de la Santé Magique et finalement Directeur de Poudlard. Un homme d'allure excentrique. L'un comme l'autre ne semblaient dépasser la trentaine malgré qu'ils aient plus de quarante ans.

- Dès que je dis votre nom vous vous avancez, je vous mets le chapeau sur la tête. Il annonce votre maison et vous aller la rejoindre RAPIDEMENT, enjoignit froidement le brun. Le premier qui se plaint, je lui fais faire connaissance avec les poissons du Lac Noir. Gaëlle Abott.

Une blonde à l'allure discrète s'avança. Le chapeau annonça Poufsouffle. Les élèves se succédèrent rapidement. Puis, arrivé à un certain nom, le brun, pourtant vif à expédier la tache, marqua un blanc.

- Eliott Londubat, appela-t-il enfin.

Le directeur qui semblait s'être endormi se releva d'un coup.

- Hey ! C'est ton fils Neville ! Je parie 2 Gallions qu'il va chez les Pouffy, cria Draco.

Les élèves de première année le fixèrent, médusés. Leur directeur venait de « parier » sur la maison d'un élève ?! Pire, il venait de raccourcir le nom de cette maison ?! Pauvres Fondateurs qui devaient sûrement se retourner dans leurs tombes…Les élèves plus âgés restèrent de marbre, habitués aux extravagances de leur directeur. Harry soupira tandis que Neville regardait son fils, désolé.

- Je parie pour Serdaigle. Il est le fils de Luna après tout ! Misa celui-ci.

Le brun se retourna et foudroya Neville du regard. Il n'allait pas l'encourager dans sa bêtise non plus ?!

- Ne rentre pas dans le jeu de ce crétin…

- Désolé Harry… marmonna Neville.

- Reprenons. Bouge et viens.

Un garçon un peu rond s'approcha. Harry posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête.

- Très intéressant…je dirais…POUFSOUFFLE !

Le directeur sauta de sa chaise en levant les bras.

- A MOI L'ARGENT !

Les professeurs ayant parié lui donnèrent différentes sommes d'argent.

- C'est bon ? Je peux continuer ou monsieur a encore envie de faire mumuse ?

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il reprit.

- Aliénor Stern.

Elle s'avança, s'attirant l'attention du directeur et par la même des autres élèves. Un brouhaha se forma quand ils virent la jeune fille : elle n'avait en rien l'apparence d'une première année.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir 10 ans. Constata Draco.

- Non monsieur. J'ai 15 ans...

- Il semblerait que d'étranges perturbations magiques aient empêchées le radar de la repérer... chez les moldus... expliqua Harry.

- Oh ! Une née-moldue !

- Tiens, tu as arrêté de traiter les élèves de Sang de bourbe ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai eu des plaintes des parents. J'en ai marre de les voir se succéder dans mon bureau.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Malfoy…Et toi, bouge !

La jeune fille s'approcha et Harry posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Très dur de choisir…hum…Du courage digne d'un Gryffondor, la ruse et la noblesse d'un Serpentard, la volonté d'un Poufsouffle et la sagesse d'un Serdaigle. Je ne peux trancher.

- Wow ! Elle a fait bugger le Choixpeau !

- Une brillante idée Malfoy ? Questionna le beau brun.

- Hum, dit-il en accentuant ses mimiques. Tu viendras me voir ce soir après le diner. En attendant, prends une place libre à l'une des tables.

Les élèves murmurèrent sur son passage. Elle se décida à prendre place chez les Poufsouffle. Harry la fixa alors qu'elle choisissait où s'installer, avant de retourner s'assoir près de Draco.

- Bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent de toutes parts. Les nouveaux élèves poussèrent des petits cris, étonnés alors que les élèves plus âgés en profitaient pour prendre les meilleurs plats. Aliénor se servit en observant les professeurs. La plupart semblaient normaux. Des professeurs que l'on retrouverait aisément dans une école moldue. Enfin si on leur enlevait leurs capes de sorciers et leurs chapeaux pointus. Elle regarda un instant le garde-chasse qui les avait menés ici. Lui, il avait l'air tout sauf normal. Aliénor reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui attiraient inexorablement les regards. Ils se disputaient un…morceau de poulet ?! Elle se demanda pourquoi ils semblaient tant captiver les autres. Certes, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient très beaux, mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui la marquait. Plus une force ou un charisme.

- Le blond s'appelle Draco Malfoy, le directeur. Le brun c'est Harry Potter, un Auror en charge de la sécurité de Poudlard et de son directeur.

Elle se retourna et fit face à un garçon à la peau et aux cheveux chocolat. Elle remarqua ses yeux bleus que l'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver sur son visage. Il était indéniablement beau. Le genre de garçon que chaque fille voudrait comme petit ami.

- Ils sont un peu originaux…

- Tu prendras vite l'habitude. Ils sont bizarres mais fiables. Je pense que ce sont les plus grands sorciers actuellement en vies. Au fait, mon nom est Diego Macmillian. Je suis en 3ème année chez Poufsouffle.

- Aliénor Stern…Je me sens un peu perdue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras les cours de UCSNM.

- UCSNM ?

- Us et Coutumes Sorciers pour Nés-Moldus. Après la nomination du directeur Malfoy, cette matière est devenue obligatoire pour les nés-moldus jusqu'en 3ème année. Le nom a changé depuis sa création.

- Ils le jugeaient trop court avant ? Ironisa Aliénor.

- Non, rit Diego. Mais Us et Coutumes Sorcier pour les Sangs de Bourbe, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

- Sang de Bourbe ?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- C'est une insulte pour désigner les nés-moldus comme toi… Ceux qui n'ont pas d'ancêtres sorciers…

Aliénor hocha la tête et retourna à son observation des deux professeurs. Ils l'intriguaient.

A la fin du repas, la grande salle se vida. Les professeurs, fatigués, retrouvèrent leurs quartiers. Le directeur bailla et se leva, suivit de près par Harry. Aliénor se leva à son tour attirant, de ce fait, l'attention de Diego.

- Tu vas trouver le bureau du directeur ? Je peux t'accompagner…

- Non merci. C'est bon…

Elle sortit de la grande salle décidée à trouver le bureau de Malfoy. Après avoir demandé de l'aide aux tableaux pour s'orienter, elle tomba face à une immense statue de gargouille. Elle s'approcha et effleura les plumes de pierre. La statue coulissa et elle grimpa sur la première marche. Dans l'esprit moldu de la rousse, ce système ressemblait à un escalator et cette comparaison la fit sourire. Aliénor ne pouvait nier avoir peur de ce nouveau monde inconnu, même si se rappeler du monde moldu lui tirait des grimaces. Ses tuteurs avaient bien prit l'annonce de son statut de sorcière, mais plus pour eux que pour elle. Ils pensaient que la petite orpheline qui ne leur attirait que des ennuis allait finalement leur servir et les enrichir. Elle les haïssait.

L'escalier s'arrêta et la jeune adolescente déboucha sur un palier. Elle s'approcha de la seule porte. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand des cris retentirent.

- Draco !...Draco non…non…Ahh…Draco…Non…C'est…non…Ça fait mal…Ne me touche pas là…

Aliénor se figea, sa bouche se tordant en une moue de dégout. Potter était en train de se faire…violer ?! Par le directeur ?! Elle aurait pourtant parié sur le contraire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte, prête à sauver le brun. La rouquine tomba sur Potter allongé sur un canapé, écrasé par Malfoy tenant une pince à épilé. Elle rougit devant les suppositions qu'elle venait de faire.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle Stern. Je vous attendais. Venez donc vous assoir à mon bureau. Et toi Potter enlève moi ce poil !

Le blond se déplaça vers un grand bureau tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait non loin. Elle s'approcha inquiète.

- Alors Eleanor, nous allons…

- C'est Aliénor, Malfoy…

- Ah ! Désolé, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Alors mon idée serait de te mettre dans une classe spéciale. Tu auras cours avec les autres maisons et sera gérée par les quatre directeurs de maison. C'est-à-dire moi pour Serpentard, Londubat pour Gryffondor, Turpin pour Serdaigle et Hopkins pour Poufsouffle. Tu n'iras pas dans un dortoir en particulier mais tu auras une chambre à part.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'elle va se sentir seule ? demanda Harry. Elle risque de ne pas avoir d'ami.

- Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, tu pourras accéder à la salle commune de chaque maison pour finalement choisir ta préférée. Je vais te présenter les préfets.

Il gloussa légèrement

- Les filles les surnomment les « Princes de Poudlard ».

Harry soupira et la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre garçons. Elle reconnut tout de suite Diego qui lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. A sa gauche se trouvait un garçon dépassant tous les autres d'une demi-tête. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et de magnifiques yeux verts. A la droite de Diego, elle vit un garçon à l'air froid et aux étranges cheveux bleu. Sa coiffure était asymétrique. A gauche ses cheveux était coupé au carré tandis qu'à droite, une longue tresse partait d'au-dessus son oreille pour rejoindre une chevelure atteignant le milieu de son dos. A la différence des autres, il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais une espèce de tunique bleu clair où pendaient des billes et un pantalon bleu foncé. Elle se tourna en dernier vers un garçon plus petit à l'allure efféminée. Il avait des cheveux blond coupés courts et les yeux verts.

- Je te présente James Sirius Potter, en cinquième année chez Gryffondor, dit Draco en désignant le garçon à gauche de Diego.

- Potter ?

- Oui, dit-il fièrement. Monsieur Potter est mon père. Bienvenue.

- Ensuite chez Poufsouffle, Diego Macmillian.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais préfet.

- J'ai oublié, dit-il en riant.

- Le punk c'est- commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par l'intéressé.

- Jin Enwhistle. Serdaigle. 4ème année. Bonjour.

- Euh…Bonjour…dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Et, commença le directeur avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond, voilà mon fils, Scorpius. Il est en 5ème année chez Serpentard. J'espère que vous serez vite amis. Scorpius, amène Aliénor à sa chambre.

- James, interpella Harry, tu vas avec Scorpius. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul dans les couloirs à cette heure. Diego et Jin, vous retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Les quatre garçons sortirent saluant le directeur et l'Auror. Elle sourit en remarquant une fois de plus leurs grandes beautés. Jin partit exécutant un petit geste de main. Diego l'embrassa sur les deux joues et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Aliénor ? Tu viens ? La pressa James. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Barbie !

Elle hocha de la tête et suivit James en discutant tranquillement avec Scorpius. Il semblait amical et gentil. Certes prétentieux et arrogant, mais gentil.

- Alors vous êtes les enfants du directeur et de monsieur Potter ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Mon père est un héros ! Dit fièrement James.

- Mon père est un peu lunatique et imprévisible mais il n'empêche que je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

- Ohhh ! Barbie est en pleine crise de sentimentalisme ! C'est trop mignon ! Railla James.

- Fils de balafré...

- Fils de pute...

Scorpius attrapa James par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Le blond regardait le brun d'un air dégouté. Aliénor se figea devant cette scène.

- Ne parle jamais de mon père comme ça. Enfoiré !

- Qui te dis que je ne parlais pas de ta mère. Hein Malfoy, elle est où ta maman ? Ah oui, tu n'en as pas. Un gars a baisé ton père comme une pute et l'a foutu en cloque.

- Salaud !

Scorpius balança son poing en direction du brun. Celui-ci l'intercepta et renversa la situation avec facilité. James était bien plus musclé que le blond. Il eut un sourire méchant.

- Et toi ? Tu attends quoi pour te faire prendre par tous les gars de Poudlard ?

- Lâche-le !

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent face à un garçon aux cheveux noir. Il ressemblait à James mais en plus petit et mignon. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et la peau blafarde. James eut un rictus avant de relâcher Scorpius.

- Tiens, que fais-tu là petit frère ? Tu cherches ta petite amie ? dit-il en pointant Scorpius.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! S'énerva le nouvel arrivant.

- Calmez-vous. Je ne compte pas assister à vos disputes de gosses, rétorqua Aliénor.

Ils la regardèrent surpris avant de repartir vers les dortoirs. Le petit brun les suivit tachant de surveiller son frère et le blond.

- Nous y voilà, annonça James.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un tableau de femme qui était...comment dire...

- Putain qu'il est laid ce tableau ! s'exclama Aliénor.

Voilà. Cette femme était vraiment laide et ne semblait franchement pas commode. Les deux garçons rirent tandis que le petit brun restait de marbre.

- C'est Morgane...L'ennemie de Merlin...Son histoire est vaste et compliquée...Je la préfère à Merlin...

Scorpius et James le regardèrent, choqués. Aliénor ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait osé dire.

- Euh...Albus...Tu sais bien que cracher sur Merlin ce n'est jamais une bonne idée...

- Il n'est pas tout blanc non plus...

Il n'en dit pas plus et s'approcha du tableau.

- Mère Grand, Morgane, Celle-qui-sait-la-vuipre, Bel-Terre, la Noire, la Dame de Sous-Terre, et tant d'autres noms… dit Albus-Severus.

- Tu n'avais pas plus simple ? demanda Aliénor, ironique.

- Ne crache pas sur Morgane...

Le tableau coulissa les laissant entrer dans une pièce aux tons magenta et gris. Aliénor observa autour d'elle. C'était joli. Elle s'assit sur son lit.

James regarda un instant autour de lui.

- C'est comme nos chambres de préfets mais en plus...rose... bon j'y vais...

Il sortit laissant les trois plus jeunes seuls. Albus se tourna vers le blond et l'attrapa par la manche. Il ne voulait pas rester là en présence de cette fille.

- Scorpius ? Tu viens ?

Le blond regarda la jeune fille et hocha de la tête.

- Salut...

La jeune fille répondit du même mouvement. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait seule. Elle avait l'habitude après tout... Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se faire des amis et enfin être heureuse...Ne plus être seule...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

- Dray ?

-Hum ?

Le blond était allongé sur un grand lit blanc. Draco se tourna vers Harry qui enlevait sa chemise.

- Ta décision m'étonne. As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez elle ?

Draco se releva.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?! Etrange...Je pensais que tu serais le premier à le voir...

- Arrête de parler par énigme.

- Ah oui, j'oubliai que le QI ne suit pas les muscles...

- Hey ! Ta gueule la fouine !

Draco se crispa à la mention de ce surnom et de l'évènement associé. Depuis, il avait une peur panique des fouines. Harry eu un sourire narquois et abandonna son pantalon par terre. Nouvelle crispation du blond qui détestait qu'Harry laisse ainsi trainer ses affaires. Celui-ci se coucha à côté de lui et prit sa tête pour la poser sur son torse. Le blond boudait et Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer. Draco grogna mais se laissa faire.

- Tu me déçois Potter...Tu aurais dû le remarquer...Oui, tu aurais dû...

Le blond s'endormit. Le brun le regard inquiet. Il continua à caresser la chevelure soyeuse du blond. Draco ne faisait rien par hasard. Jamais. Il y avait une raison et il aurait dû comprendre...Il l'avait déçu...Mais depuis la guerre plus personne ne cherchait à comprendre les actions du beau blond... Il était le seul...


	2. Diego Macmillan

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 de Un brin de folie que chacun porte en soi (ou UBDF pour les intimes). Un petit jour de retard pour lequel je m'excuse ^^"

je remercie aussi Laure, ma bêta d'amour ! (mon harry !).

Je poste les réponses faite aux reviews pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter ^^ !

jokykiss : Merci pour la review. Je suis heureux que ça te plaise ^^" Albus a les yeux bleu pour une bonne raison qui est expliqué par la suite. Quant a Scorpius mystère, on va dire que les choses ne sont pas aussi simple qu'elle en ont l'air. Le James/Scorpius ne sera pas évidemment pour tout de suite. Ce sont deux personnages completement opposés (voir ennemis), ils vont traverser beaucoup d'epreuves (et rencontrer pas mal de personnage) avant de se tolérer et s'apprécier. Je ne pense pas l'amener avant une vingtaine de chapitre minimum.

Draconis86 : bonjour  
>d'abord merci pour avoir prit le temps de commenter.<br>Alors d'abord je te remercie de me confirmer mes doutes quand à ma piètre qualité quand au résumé. Je t'avoue également détester les OC mais disons qu'Aliéner à un rôle assez important car à mes yeux elle agit de prime abord comme le lecteur. Elle est jeté dans un monde qu'elle ne connais pas (car vu le temps passé entre la saga et la fiction de nombreuses actions se sont passées). Son but est d'abord de découvrir puis d'approfondir chaque personnage. Disons qu'au fil du temps, l'action se focalisera bien plus sur le comportement des autres personnages. Elle garde certes un rôle centrale mais à plus un aspect changeant et intrusif (que je trouve qu'a trop souvent les personnages OC) plutôt qu'un rôle valorisant.  
>Merci pour les autres personnages ^^ disons que je tente de les tendres le plus consistant possible. ah lala mon Scorpius 3 Je pense que c'est un de mes chouchou avec Draco ^^<p>

bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Diego Macmillian**

_5 Septembre 2021_

- Je suis en retaaaaard ! Poussez-vous !

Une tignasse blonde platine traversait en courant, tant bien que mal, la foule d'élèves essayant de rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Mais il dut ralentir en voyant l'escalier bondé. Cherchant un moyen d'aller plus vite afin d'arriver à sa classe à peu près à l'heure, il sourit et se mit debout sur la balustrade. Il joignit ses bras en croix sur son torse et se laissa tomber. Son balai se matérialisa juste à côté de lui, le suivant dans sa chute, tandis que tous les tableaux se figeaient. Les élèves dans la cage d'escaliers se penchaient par-dessus le garde-corps pour voir s'il allait y arriver ou s'écraser. Il atterrit souplement, son balai disparaissant au même moment qu'il touchait terre, et le château reprit vie. Les tableaux se remirent en mouvement et les étudiants à descendre ou gravir les marches, essayant d'oublier l'épisode suicidaire du beau blond. Ce dernier fit une dernière course jusqu'aux cachots. Il franchit le seuil juste quand la sonnerie retentissait et leva les bras en signe de victoire.

- A l'heure ! 3 minutes 36 ! Record battu.

- Père ! s'exclama un autre blond peroxydé.

- Ah, bonjour Scorpius. Je sais que tu veux ton bisou du matin mais nous sommes en cours...

Le blondinet rougit de honte mais ne se démonta pas.

- Vous avez encore ...

- Désolé d'être en retard. Interrompit une voix haletante.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et sa tenue mal mise. Il entra sur un signe de Draco et s'approcha du bureau, inquiet.

- Monsieur Potter...Vous avez hérité de la chevelure de votre père.

Le brun se rembrunit tandis que le professeur jetait un sort pour rajuster la coiffure du jeune homme. Il lui désigna le siège à côté de son fils. Le brun s'y assit et salua rapidement Scorpius.

- Tu es en retard, constata le blond.

- Je sais. Mais rappelle moi qui est le crétin qui a éteint mon réveil ?

- Quelle idée d'utiliser des appareils moldu aussi...

- Moldus bien utiles quand il s'agit de console de jeu...

Scorpius grogna et ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée par Draco, qui débuta son cours.

- Poison narcoleptique. Ce poison plongera la victime dans un profond sommeil.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire laissant les élèves travailler. Après 30 minutes de travail il se leva et commença à vérifier les potions. Il grimaça devant certaines, attribuant des points à d'autres et faisant disparaitre celle en dessous d'Acceptable. Il s'avança vers Scorpius et Albus-Severus. Il regarda la mixture d'un œil critique. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les deux amis.

- Dois-je rappeler à mon fils de mettre de la mandragore dans cette potion ?

- Je suis justement en train de la couper, professeur.

Draco regarda Albus en train de trancher la racine. Il soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir pu prendre son fils en défaut.

- Bien mais...dépêchez-vous les garçons.

Il s'éloigna et les deux garçons se réjouirent. Tirer un compliment de Draco en potion était mission impossible. Albus se tourna vers Scorpius.

- Pourquoi tu étais avec la première année bizarre hier ?

- On doit s'occuper d'elle avec les autres princes.

- Quelle galère...Merci papa Draco, s'amusa Albus.

- Tu peux parler, ton père est aussi dans le coup.

- Mais te balader avec mon frère tu vas le supporter ? Demanda Albus, avant de plaisanter : enfin remarque, imagine qu'une grande romance naisse entre vous. Je vois déjà le titre : A l'amour à la guerre ou Je t'aime à la mort. James Potter, jeune crétin, tombe désespérément amoureux de Scorpius Malfoy, un garçon studieux et ennuyeux. Mais que faire sachant que le beau Scorpius aime un autre ? James tombe alors dans le désespoir le plus...

- Calme Albus, arrête de m'inclure dans tes histoires bizarres. Et de qui je serais amoureux ?

- Ça, il faudra lire pour le savoir. Je ne vais pas tout te spoiler.

- Et puis tu sais bien que ton frère me hait. Avec pour seul motif mon nom de famille...

- Hum...j'espère qu'il ne me haïra pas non plus dans quelques années... marmonna Albus.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien, je réfléchissais à haute voix. Au fait, il est où ton père ?

Au même moment où Scorpius remarqua l'absence de son professeur, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. La poignée heurta une armoire métallique dans un grand bruit. De surprise, un jeune garçon roux fit tomber son pot d'œil de poissons dans son chaudron, faisant exploser sa potion. En seulement 5 secondes il passa de roux à brun.

- Malfoy !

Au seuil de la porte se trouvait un grand homme bardé de cuir tenant deux grandes lames. Il se tourna vers le fils à défaut de voir le père.

- Scorpius, où est ton père ?

- Envolé. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- Quel crétin ! Si je le retrouve à moitié crevé dans un caniveau je l'y laisse. Restez sages ou je colle tout le monde avec moi samedi et dimanche.

Les élèves pâlirent. Une retenue avec Harry Potter était sûrement la pire chose qu'il pouvait vous arriver. Certains élèves en ressortaient changés. D'autre perdaient la mémoire pour protéger leurs santés mentales. Aucun n'avouait vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Alors en plus être sanctionner un week end ! Ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable.

Harry sortit et couru à travers les couloirs à la recherche du blond. Il finit à l'infirmerie où une jeune infirmière lui rentra dedans. Elle leva les yeux et devint rouge.

- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Le directeur est ici et essaie de soigner un élève. Je crains le pire. C'est...

- Vous, la bonne à rien ! Passez-moi 20 ml d'Alfentanil. Scalpel ! Vite ! Le patient fait une fibrose ! Palet...

- STOP !

Draco qui courrait dans tous les sens se calma. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière qui se cacha, nullement insensible à la beauté du directeur. Ce n'était pas elle qui venait de l'interrompre. Il se tourna vers Harry et pencha la tête. Seul lui se permettait d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

- Que fais-tu dans mon bloc ?

- Draco réveilles-toi, tu n'es pas dans un bloc opératoire mais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Quoi ?

Draco sembla sortir de son monde et regarda Harry. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se rendit compte de son erreur et baissa la tête, penaud.

- C'est encore arrivé...

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Harry.

- Un élève s'est blessé...

- Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu as abandonné tes élèves ? De quoi souffre-t-il ?

- Une entorse ! S'écria exagérément le blond.

- Donc tu as foutu en l'air l'infirmerie, abandonné ta classe, m'a fait courir dans tout Poudlard, emmerdé notre charmante infirmière pour une...entorse ?

- Euh...oui. Enfin dit comm-

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! TU DEVRAIS FAIRE COURS !

- Maiiiis ! Dumby* il ne faisait pas cours !

- C'était dans le contrat. Tu l'as lu au moins ?

- J'en ai fait une grue ! Annonça presque fièrement le directeur.

Harry soupira mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir à faire aux attitudes étranges de Draco.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Nous avons un problème...

ASDMMASDMMASDMMASDMMASDMM

Aliénor entra dans la Grande Salle et regarda dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait où aller. Elle vit Jin en grande discussion avec une jolie blonde. James semblait en train de raconter une épopée à force de grand geste. Scorpius conversait avec Albus. Un regard noir de ce dernier suffit à la convaincre de ne pas approcher. Diego lui fit de grands gestes pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle eut un petit sourire et partit vers la table des Poufsouffle.

Elle ne rencontra que des sourires amicaux. Diego s'enquit de sa journée, qu'elle lui raconta vaguement avant de lui retourner la question par politesse. Diego se montrait sympathique et plein d'humour, dissipant la gêne de la rousse. Ils discutèrent et ne remarquèrent même pas que la salle s'était vidée depuis un bon moment. Diego rougit et s'excusa avant de proposer à la jeune fille de venir dans leur salle commune pour qu'elle se fasse une idée. Elle accepta joyeusement, ne supportant plus la solitude de sa chambre claire. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cuisines. Diego poussa plusieurs tonneaux, révélant un tableau discret. Il s'approcha et la femme en peinture sourit.

- Voila notre petit prince du rire. Je t'en prie. Thème : Blonde.

- Alors...« C'est une blonde qui a accouché de 2 beaux bébés, des jumeaux, cependant, elle pleure à n'en plus finir !

L'infirmière lui dit alors :

Mais voyons madame ! Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Vous êtes maintenant mère de 2 beaux bébés, en bonne santé !

Je sais, répond la blonde, mais je ne sais pas qui est le père du deuxième ! »

Aliénor le regarda, surpries. Comment Diego, un garçon plein d'humour, pouvait balancer une blague aussi nulle ? Le tableau semblait septique.

- Je crois que tu es un cas désespéré, soupira la peinture.

Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes gens.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Et bien chaque maison a sa spécificité. Nous, nous devons réciter une blague, les Serdaigles doivent improviser un poème sur un thème, les Serpentards doivent jouer une pièce de théâtre et les Gryffondors doivent faire preuve de mémoire en se rappelant d'un mot chaque jour.

- Je comprends...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée par les nombreuses tentures noires et jaunes. La salle commune était chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle remarqua de gros canapé moelleux et tomba dedans, suivit par Diego. Ils parlèrent, rigolèrent, se découvrirent des points communs, jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Diego s'avérait gentil et amusant. Il était attachant et doux. On ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. La rousse partit avec regret. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui et continuer à parler avec son nouvel ami. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Aliénor pénétra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit sans même se changer. Elle envoya voler ses vêtements un à un pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle regarda le plafond, un peu triste.

Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré être au lendemain.

ASDMMASDMMASDMMASDMMASDMM

_6 Septembre 2021_

- Bonjour Ali ! Tu es matinale dis donc ! Saluat Diego avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille rougit au surnom et s'assit près de lui. Elle était vraiment gênée. Sachant qu'elle allait revoir le jeune homme le lendemain, elle n'avait pu dormir longtemps et s'était réveillée tôt complètement excitée. Une fois ses cheveux coiffés et ses yeux légèrement maquillés, Aliénor s'était présentée devant la grande salle encore déserte. Ne voulant paraitre trop enthousiaste, elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour revenir une heure plus tard. Diego s'y trouvait et elle sourit. Elle l'avait rejoint et mangeait maintenant près de lui, son épaule effleurant la sienne. Elle répondit aux sourires qu'il lui accorda. Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle. Aliénor fondit devant son visage gentil, orné de ce sourire mutin et ses grands yeux plissés. Il s'approcha et récupéra une miette de pain sur sa joue. Il lui montra avant de la manger. « Oh putain ! », pensa Aliénor, « trop sexy ! » Il retourna à son repas lui parlant de temps en temps comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date. Elle appréciait vraiment sa présence.

* Il s'agit bien de Dumbledore oui...


	3. Ne cache plus ta peine

Salut salut ! Voila un nouveau petit chapitre ! désolé pour le léger retard mais j'avais des examens ! bref, voila mon nouveau petit bébé !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Ne cache plus ta peine...

_3 novembre 2021._

POV Aliénor

Je restais encore très seule. Les élèves de ma classe me regardaient gênés. Je n'arrivais pas à communiquer avec eux. Je gardais la tête baissée pendant mes cours. J'étais seule à ma petite table. J'entendis des élèves rire derrière moi. De moi ? Peut-être...Sûrement...Cette solitude m'avait rendue paranoïaque. Je voyais le mal partout. Je ressentais ces frissons dans mon dos. Je ne désirais qu'une chose...que le cours cessa. La sonnerie, telle un cor sonnant une trêve, annonça la fin du cours. Je rangeais vite mes cahiers et sortait.

Je courus dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon seul ami. Je le vis au fond du couloir. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre quand je la vis. Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir ses magnifiques yeux lagon et sa peau de porcelaine. Elle riait naïvement jouant avec sa mini-jupe. Je la regardais faire. Elle était si belle...si délicate...si amoureuse de Diego... Une rage sans fin s'empara de moi. Une puissance nouvelle m'envahi, je me sentais si libre, capable de tout. Mes cheveux crépitèrent se transformant en de longues flammes incandescentes. Je hurlais aussi excitée que terrifiée. Plus rien n'existait puis ce fut le noir.

Je sentis une présence douce autour de moi. C'était chaud et réconfortant. J'entendais un battement contre mon oreille. Je gardais les yeux fermés, savourant sa présence. On caressa mes cheveux. J'ouvris soudainement les paupières. Je me trouvais contre une chemise blanche. Je m'écartais légèrement et vis les deux grands yeux de Diego. Il me sourit tendrement. Je rougis et m'éloigna de lui mais il me garda collée contre son torse. Autour de moi, un attroupement d'élèves choqués nous observait. Les murs et le sol étaient brulés. On me regardait comme un monstre. La blonde me fixait, dégoutée. Diego remarqua mon trouble et me serra contre lui.

- Dégagez ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! Hurla le beau brun.

J'entendis des bruits de pas. Je relevais doucement la tête. Il n'y avait plus personne à part un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et un blondinet. Ils étaient flous. Je touchais mes joues. Des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage et m'embrumaient la vue. Le blond s'approcha et essuya mes yeux. Je vis clairement Scorpius et Jin. Je les regardais inquiète en restant blottie contre Diego. Me prenaient-ils aussi pour un monstre ? Jin me fixait inexpressif tandis que Scorpius me souriait doucement. Diego se releva et me porta dans ses bras comme une princesse. Je rougis et protesta. Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

- Tu ne peux pas marcher. Tu es déjà trop faible pour te lever.

- Mais...protestais-je.

- Pas de mais ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Diego.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur notre passage. Les filles me regardèrent, jalouses de l'attention que me portaient les trois princes. Je ne les regardais plus. L'une d'elle, plus courageuse que les autres, interpella Scorpius.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce monstre ?

Notre cortège se stoppa. Jin lui jeta un regard vide tandis que Diego crispait ses poings contre moi. Toute l'attention était dirigée vers Scorpius. En un instant il devint méconnaissable, il avait un air arrogant et noble. C'était comme si la question avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Un masque de glace semblait couvrir ses traits fins. Je m'étais étonnée quand on m'avait annoncée qu'il faisait partie des princes. Il était certes très beau mais petit et d'un caractère assez banal, moins sexy que James, moins élégant que Jin et il n'avait pas ce côté mignon et adorable de Diego. Diego m'avait raconté que quand Scorpius était en colère, celui-ci changeait. Je comprenais à présent : il dégageait une noblesse et un charisme incroyable. Je réalisais à cet instant que Scorpius était le plus digne de porter le nom de « prince ». La fille eut le souffle coupé. Il la fixa dédaigneux.

- De vous deux, c'est toi le monstre... Tu t'es vue ? Je suis sûre que ma calculatrice moldue a moins de boutons. Et dis-moi, tu fais un nid pour les oiseaux avec tes cheveux ? Très gentil de ta part, cingla l'adolescent.

La jeune fille parut détruite et Scorpius nous rejoignit. Nous reprîmes notre chemin en direction de la salle de soins. Les élèves, ne voulant pas affronter Scorpius, nous laissèrent en paix. Devant l'infirmerie je remarquais un garçon brun, en train d'allumer une cigarette. Il releva la tête et je me perdis dans son magnifique regard vert. James sourit et ouvrit la porte.

- L'infirmière est prévenue, dit-il simplement.

Scorpius s'avança vers lui, toujours fort de son étrange charisme. Il lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- Toujours décidé à foutre ta santé en l'air avec cette merde ? Dit-il en montrant la cigarette.

- Toujours pas décidé à sortir ce balai de ton petit cul ? Il faudrait...Ça risquerai de gêner...

Scorpius rougit de colère et se jeta sur le brun. Je ne vis pas la suite de la bagarre, étant emmenée à l'intérieure pour que l'on s'occupe de mon cas. Diego me posa sur un lit et la petite infirmière s'approcha. Et c'est partit pour un tour...

Fin POV Aliénor

?

? ? ?

Il marchait tranquillement au milieu de cachots humides. Des hommes et des femmes nus et sales se battaient le peu d'espace que ces geôles étroites offraient. Il tourna la tête et se vit entouré de deux Mangemorts. Il pointa une cellule du doigt. Les Mangemorts l'ouvrirent et firent aligner les enfants qui la composait. L'homme sortit sa baguette et leur lança un Doloris à chacun. Il les regardait se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Il enchaina les sortilèges de douleur. Certains moururent au cinquième Doloris. Il lança un sort de Découpe, « Diffindo », aux enfants vivants et le sang gicla de partout tachant de rouge le sol déjà sale. L'homme s'amusait comme un fou. Il scarifiait la peau fine et jeune avec un plaisir malsain. Il se lassa une fois tout les enfants morts. Il préférait les entendre crier et supplier. C'était déjà fini. Sa robe était tachée de sang. Les deux Mangemorts se dépêchèrent de nettoyer leur infâme maître. Les cadavres étaient défigurés par les sorts de découpe et de douleur. Des tripes et de la cervelle était répartis autour d'eux. Il se pencha alors vers un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et blonds. Il n'était vêtu que de blanc. Du sang tachait également ses vêtements et son visage clair. Il regardait la scène, traumatisé. L'homme sourit et détourna de force le visage de l'adolescent du spectacle morbide. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, caressant avidement son visage.

- Alors mon Draco, cette démonstration t'a plu ? N'oublies pas que tu me dois ta soumission ou alors je recommencerais. Et peut-être pas avec de simples prisonniers, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en appuyant sur le ventre légèrement gonflé du blond avec sa baguette.

Ce dernier, en état de choc, ne bougeait pas tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait.

DM?DM?DM?DM?

_3 novembre 2021_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, respirant fort. Il transpirait beaucoup. Il entoura sa tête de ses mains et hurla de désespoir. Il se mit à pleurer et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il posa une main sur son ventre, plat, contrairement à son cauchemar. Une petite silhouette vêtue d'une robe s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus. Elle caressa les cheveux de Draco. Celui-ci releva la tête et sourit au petit être. Il le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant se laissa faire et posa de nombreux baisers sur les joues du directeur.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Scorpius ? demanda le petit être avec une voix androgyne.

- Non c'est bon...Juste un mauvais rêve...

- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

- Oui s'il te plait...

L'enfant se lova contre Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Il est mort papa. N'aies pas peur.

- Oui il est mort.

ASDMMASDMMASDMM

_10 novembre 2021_

Après une semaine à l'infirmerie, Aliénor était heureuse d'enfin pouvoir sortir bien que Diego lui rendit visite dès qu'il le put. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie ensemble, il l'aidait à marcher correctement.

- Tu veux que l'on aille se balader quelque part ? proposa Diego.

- Bonne idée. J'aimerais m'allonger sur les bords du Lac Noir.

Le brun hocha de la tête et la guida jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau. Elle s'assit au bord avec lui. Il prit un bâton et se dirigea vers l'eau foncée. Il joua un temps avec la vase et la jeune fille sourit. Elle aimait être avec lui. Il était gentil et amusant. Jamais il ne l'avait critiquée. Il poussa un cri victorieux en sortant son bâton de l'eau. Au bout un petit poisson vert et bleu se tortillait, luttant pour sa survie hors de son élément. Diego s'auto congratula avant de glisser et de laisser son poisson s'échapper. Aliénor se moqua de lui. Il sortit de l'eau, extrêmement froide à cette époque, et grogna en claquant des dents. Sa chemise et son pantalon étaient trempés. Elle le lui fit remarquer mais il haussa simplement les épaules. La jeune fille, inquiète le força à enlever ses vêtements pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade. Le jeune homme refusa.

Elle se leva et le piégea avant de le déshabiller.

Diego se retrouva alors en caleçon devant elle. Elle rougit en regardant son unique vêtement. Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son torse musclé musclé et couvert de bleus. Des traces de coups à l'évidence. Au-dessus de son téton on remarquait une longue lacération mal cicatrisée qui avait dut être faite au couteau. Près de son nombril, la jeune fille remarqua des traces de brûlures de cigarettes. Des marques de fouets encore noires striaient sa peau chocolat. Elle le regardait, choquée. Il baissa la tête. Aliénor ne put dire un mot. Il lança un sort sur ses vêtements pour les sécher et les remit en vitesse. La fille le fixait.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il lui fit un doux sourire.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

- Mais oui, prend moi pour un concombre ! Protesta la fille. Qui ?

- Je me suis battu !

- Tu n'es pas le genre à te battre.

- C'est en faisant du Quidditch, improvisa encore Diego, mais il mentait mal.

- Encore un mensonge ! Tu vas m'en servir beaucoup des comme ça ? Je veux la vérité.

- C'est la vérité !

- A part si le Quidditch est devenu un jeu sado maso je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu recevoir des coups de fouets...

- Oh lâche-moi ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Il fourra sa baguette dans sa poche de manteau et partit. La jeune fille resta assise près du lac, profondément choquée.


End file.
